


Directions to Tom's House

by oldmanrupee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Night Vale-ish, Spontaneous fiction, Surreal, Urban Fantasy, urban gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrupee/pseuds/oldmanrupee
Summary: Ok I'll tell you how to get there. Have you got a pen? Grab a pen.





	

Remember to bring fresh fruit with you before you head out, and be prepared to fight if needed.

Head into the town centre, and find the alley between the Mcdonalds and the shop that’s going out of business soon, always soon.

Bear left at the junction, and breath in when the alleyway gets narrower and lower.

Do not look up at the far-off letterbox of blue sky framed by roof canopies.

Continue until you see the ornate window at head height, and quietly climb in.

Scurry through the halls, always heading East as much as you can. Do not get caught.

Pass the central altar and remember to leave your best piece of fruit as an offering. DO NOT take anyone else’s fruit.

Run quickly through the portrait gallery and do not stop, no matter what you hear.

Out of the 5th door and onto the cobbled street.

Right at the traffic lights.

Keep your wits about you as you enter the square. Trust the guards, but do not tell them your name.

Nod at the stall holders. If one nods back, make your way through his stall and into the brief tunnel.

Try not to touch the ceiling of the tunnel. Hold your breath when necessary.

Climb out into the park. Dance with the trees if you wish, but don’t linger too long.

Opposite the park is the boulevard, take the 2nd left then head rightwards. Don’t give up.

Tom’s house is the end terrace past the bridge. Traverse the bridge in the best way you see fit.

Oh, and don’t tell Tom I sent you.


End file.
